Carly Witwicky (AU)
'' CARLY WITWICKY was Spike's wife, but didn't let that define her existence. Carly was originally more interested in the Autobots than in Spike (to Spike's dismay), although she always appreciated his friendship. Like Chip, Carly's scientific knowledge was great, but it extended more in the chemical/electrical/mechanical areas of science than computer knowledge. Carly was almost too self-assured, and her curiosity often led her -- and Spike -- into dangerous situations. Impulsive and apt to act on her own instincts, Carly often disappeared from the others with a plan of her own -- usually some bold, bordering-on-foolish attempt to aid her friends. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Born in St. Paul, Minnesota, Carly first met Spike and Bumblebee at the Robots Video Arcade. Although Spike was younger than her by two years The show's production bible says one year, but if she can drive she should be at least 16. and not nearly as bright (Carly was attending MIT while Spike still wasn't even old enough to drive), she became immediately intrigued by him and his friendship with the Autobots. After befriending crusty old Ironhide and helping save the Autobots from the threat of the Immobilizer, she was accepted as their new human buddy. While Spike was initially less than thrilled that she seemed more interested in the Autobots than in him, he gets over this at the end, inviting her out for milkshakes. Carly and Spike later went on a dangerous mission to Cybertron to retrieve more Cybertonium, an element the Autobots needed to survive. Carly's technical know-how once again proved useful as she, Spike and the Dinobots outwitted Shockwave and stole some Cybertonium. She was very impressed with Cybertron's design and layout. Unfortunately, the trip had several drawbacks; among them, Shockwave disintegrated her car (Decepticreep!), and she twisted her ankle. Carly continued to help assist the Autobots throughout her life. She occasionally worked in the private sector, primarily as a security analyst for G.B. Blackrock. As much as she appreciated the huge paycheck from Blackrock Enterprises, it rarely provided her the hair-raising thrill of helping the Autobots defeat the Decepticons. In 2051, Carly disappeared along with Autobots Cosmos, Downshift, and two members of EDC after a catastrophic malfunction in the shuttle they were traveling in was reported. The shuttle and its the occupants were never recovered. MUX History: Carly's work takes her all over the world, leaving Daniel most of the time in the care of her husband Spike. In 2003 she was hired by Idea Enterprises to create cutting edge technologies, and through them she partnered with Sumdac Systems from 2007 through 2009 and Symultech from 2010 through 2013. In March, Carly volunteered her computer-savvy services to work with the EDC on their first mission. On April 22, Carly traveled with the EDC to Trucial Abysmia to free celebrated human rights activist Anwar Assan from his captors. In the summer of 2013, following a disastrous run-in with the Decepticons, Carly jumped ship from her current assignment out of fear of losing her contract, and went to work for GB Blackrock instead. On April 7, 2014, Carly attended the handfasting of Spike's brother Buster Witwicky to Jesse Macchio. Even though she doesn't particularly like Buster, Carly cried through most of the ceremony. AU Universe In 2051, Carly agreed to help test out a new shuttle. Designed by Wheeljack, the shuttle was designed with a new interstellar warp drive, capable of traveling 20 times faster than Autobot shuttles of that era. After years of prototypes and unmanned tests, Carly, Cosmos, Downshift, and two members of EDC manned the shuttle for its inaugural flight. At approximately 7.25 hours into its inaugural test flight, the shuttle reported a catastrophic error in the ship's matter containment core. No distress signal was sent. Extensive recovery efforts failed to recover the shuttle or its occupants. In 2056, despite repeated pleas from Carly's son Daniel, the investigation concluded, and Carly's status was changed from missing to presumed dead. A memorial was formally dedicated in 2058 on Cybertron, honoring the crew of the fated shuttle. OOC Notes Carly was born in 1969. She was 16 in 1984 when the Transformers woke from their 4 million year slumber (her birthday is earlier in the year than Spike's). She turned 36 in 2005. She will be 41 in 2010. On the MUX, her full name is Carly Arlene Banas-Witwicky. She works for Blackrock Industries. Logs 2046 * Heir to the Throne - Spike may be gone, but that doesn't mean he didn't have a plan B in his exit strategy. In this case, he chooses his successor to the binary partner to Fortress Maximus. In 2046, this was a logical choice. Players For the Apocalypse World TP, Carly was @emited by Spike's player. References Transformers Production Bible Category:2009 Category:2013 Category:AU-Autobots Category:AU-Autobot Science Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Witwicky Family Category:Female Characters